Saul Rubinek
Saul Rubinek played Eli Rigler in the season fourteen Grey's Anatomy episode One Day Like This. Career Filmography *''The Song of Names'' (????) *''Polina'' (????) *''The Ballad of Buster Scruggs'' (2018) *''I Am Normal (short)'' (2018) *''A Bronx Life'' (2016) *''Gridlocked'' (2015) *''Arguments (short)'' (2015) *''Jesse Stone: Benefit of the Doubt'' (2012) *''Jesse Stone: Innocents Lost'' (2011) *''Kill Me Please'' (2010) *''Knucklehead'' (2010) *''Jesse Stone: No Remorse'' (2010) *''Barney's Version'' (2010) *''The Word Is Love (short)'' (2010) *''The Trotsky'' (2009) *''Oy Vey! My Son Is Gay!!'' (2009) *''The Express'' (2008) *''Julia'' (2008) *''A Broken Life'' (2007) *''Blackout'' (2007) *''War'' (2007) *''Jesse Stone: Sea Change'' (2007) *''Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of 'Diff'rent Strokes''' (2006) *''Jesse Stone: Night Passage'' (2006) *''Partner(s)'' (2005) *''Santa's Slay'' (2005) *''Trump Unauthorized'' (2005) *''Pursued'' (2004) *''Whitecoats'' (2004) *''Call Me: The Rise and Fall of Heidi Fleiss'' (2004) *''And Starring Pancho Villa as Himself'' (2003) *''Baadasssss!'' (2003) *''Hollywood North'' (2003) *''The Singing Detective'' (2003) *''Coast to Coast'' (2003) *''The Brady Bunch in the White House'' (2002) *''Gleason'' (2002) *''Night's Noontime (short)'' (2002) *''Triggermen'' (2002) *''Bleacher Bums'' (2001) *''Rush Hour 2'' (2001) *''Laughter on the 23rd Floor'' (2001) *''The Family Man'' (2000) *''The Contender'' (2000) *''Lakeboat'' (2000) *''The Bookfair Murders'' (2000) *''The Golden Spiders: A Nero Wolfe Mystery'' (2000) *''Dick'' (1999) *''36 Hours to Die'' (1999) *''Blackjack'' (1998) *''Jerry and Tom'' (1998) *''Bad Manners'' (1997) *''Color of Justice'' (1997) *''Pale Saints'' (1997) *''Hostile Intent'' (1997) *''Toe Tags'' (1996) *''Past Perfect'' (1996) *''Nixon'' (1995) *''Rainbow'' (1995) *''Nothing Lasts Forever'' (1995) *''Hiroshima'' (1995) *''Memory Run'' (1995) *''The Android Affair'' (1995) *''Open Season'' (1995) *''Transplant'' (1994) *''Getting Even with Dad'' (1994) *''I Love Trouble'' (1994) *''Death Wish V: The Face of Death'' (1994) *''And the Band Played On'' (1993) *''Undercover Blues'' (1993) *''True Romance'' (1993) *''Woman on Trial: The Larencia Bembenek Story'' (1993) *''Driving Miss Daisy'' (1992) *''Unforgiven'' (1992) *''Man Trouble'' (1992) *''The Quarrel'' (1991) *''The Bonfire of the Vanities'' (1990) *''Falling Over Backwards'' (1990) *''Liberace: Behind the Music'' (1988) *''The Outside Chance of Maximillian Glick'' (1988) *''Hitting Home'' (1988) *''Taking Care'' (1987) *''Wall Street'' (1987) *''Half a Lifetime'' (1986) *''Murder Sees the Light'' (1986) *''Sweet Liberty'' (1986) *''The Suicide Murders'' (1985) *''Martin's Day'' (1985) *''Bambinger (short)'' (1984) *''Against All Odds'' (1984) *''Dusty'' (1983) *''The Terry Fox Story'' (1983) *''Highpoint'' (1982) *''Young Doctors in Love'' (1982) *''Soup for One'' (1982) *''Clown White'' (1981) *''Ticket to Heaven'' (1981) *''By Design'' (1981) *''Nothing Personal'' (1980) *''Death Ship'' (1980) *''Agency'' (1980) *''The Wordsmith'' (1979) *''Sanctuary of Fear'' (1979) *''Interrogation in Budapest'' (1978) *''Love on the Nose'' (1978) *''The Rimshots'' (1976) *''Red Emma'' (1974) *''Slow Run'' (1968) Television *''The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel'' (2018) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2018) *''Caught (mini-series)'' (2018) *''Survivor's Remorse'' (2017) *''The Last Tycoon'' (2017) *''Doubt'' (2017) *''Blue Bloods'' (2016) *''Angie Tribeca'' (2016) *''The Good Wife'' (2015) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (2015) *''Warehouse 13'' (2009-2014) *''Person of Interest'' (2013-2014) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2013) *''Warehouse 13: Grand Designs'' (2012) *''Leverage'' (2008-2012) *''Warehouse 13: Of Monsters and Men'' (2011) *''Boston Legal'' (2008) *''The Trojan Horse (mini-series)'' (2008) *''Psych'' (2008) *''Master of Horror'' (2007) *''The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman'' (2006) *''Eureka'' (2006) *''Lost'' (2005) *''Blind Justice'' (2005) *''Jack & Bobby'' (2004) *''Threat Matrix'' (2004) *''Dr. Vegas'' (2004) *''Stargate SG-1'' (2004) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2004) *''NYPD Blue'' (2003) *''Dragnet'' (2003) *''Law & Order'' (2003) *''Frasier'' (1999-2002) *''A Nero Wolfe Mystery'' (2001-2002) *''Once and Again'' (2001-2002) *''The Outer Limits'' (1995-1999) *''The Practice'' (1999) *''Mentors'' (1998) *''Ink'' (1996-1997) *''The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon'' (1995) *''L.A. Law'' (1994) *''Matrix'' (1993) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (1990) *''Men'' (1989) *''Street Legal'' (1988) *''The Ray Bradbury Theatre'' (1988) *''The Equalizer'' (1985-1986) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1984) *''American Playhouse'' (1984) *''Seeing Things'' (1984) *''Hangin' In'' (1982) *''Bizarre'' (1980) *''The Littlest Hobo'' (1980) *''King of Kensington'' (1975-1977) *''Peep Show'' (1975) External Links * * Category:Actors